Isabella Swan Queen of all the vampires
by IsabellaMarieandEdwardAnthony
Summary: twilight/vampire acdemy Bella is going to become queen of ever vampire in the world but beside that she is the most powerful. will a constent threat of strigoi attacks jepordize her future or will it make her stronger. Will she live a full life or die!
1. introduction

EPOV

ISABELLA SWAN where are you!!! get your but in here now. i yelled from the front door. Bella had been going out on her own for 2 weeks now eventhough she was only 17 years old the little monster was just at the age where she wanted everything and tryed to get it to so i was beeing strict. "BELLA GET IN HERE NOW IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PARTY TOMMOROW GET IN HERE NOW." suddenly the little mortal vampire came inside. how is she a mortal vampire well our world consists of 3 types of vampires they are Moroi, Dhampires and Strigoi we the cullens are a mix of Moroi and Dhampires. Isabella, Edward, Carlise and myself are Moroi and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are Dhampires. We also have 7 humans here at Cullen Manor, these humans are what we feeders they were humans who lived there lives to be fed off we never killed them we just drank enough of their blood so that we didn't become weak and only moroi did it. Dhampires on the other hand were Moroi guardians and it was there job to protect us from the strigoi who are immortal vampires they had become immortal vampires for 1 of 3 reasons the first they were moroi who drunk the blood of someone till they were dead. 2 they were dhampires or Moroi who were changed by will by being biten or 3 the were Dhampires Moroi or humans who had been changed unwillingly. either way they were our enimies and had to be killed to protect others like us and the unsespecting humans. there were 3 ways to kill a strigoi 1 drive a magic silver stake through there heart.  
2 cut off there head 3 burn them.

the 4 guardians that lived with us had all killed at least 6 strigoi each they were the best guardians except for the queens but then again we did have a princess in our mits. Bella was the last living decendent of the Swan line so she got the title of princess and she was no ordinary princess either what made her special was she had already specialized but the thing was she had specialized in all 4 elements plus the 5th one nobody really knew about it she was the most powerfull moroi in the histoy of the universe so she had to be protected at whatever cost and this year she would be sent of to St Vladimir's academy in Montana. she would be in a senior class.  
the girl was the smartest most brightest girl i had ever met and tommorow we would be going to a ball in her honor so when i said if she didn't get in here now she wouldn't go was a really big deal. so of course she came in and gave me her worst most horrible pout she could give. i hated when she was upset with me but i couldn't let her get away with going out on her own it was just to dangerous.

BPOV i was walking out around the forest like i usally did without guardians but normally i got back before anyone could notice but today i didn't oh well. Esme noticed and called me back to the house when i didn't come she tryed to do it with a threat if you dont get in here now you wont go to the party tomorrow get in here now. i mean like she would really not let me go to the party that was in my honor but still Esme supprised me sometimes so i decided to go in just in case. i walked up to the house and put on my best pout like i always did when i didn't get my own way and walked in i knew she was only doing it for my protection but still i hated it. i would of rathered gone out and walked through the woods. oh well to late now. i guess i should go and pack my bags ready for school to start next week. so i walked up to my room pulled out the suitcases and started to pack what clothes i would take to the school it should be fun i mean i would get to see all my friends and my favorite guardian dmitri, my friends lissa and rose and mason and mia and arron all of them stay at the school during the holidays but seeing how carlisle is the hedmaster i get to go home it is really cool and im glad that the Cullens decided to take me in it was really nice i genarlly liked them ecspicaly edward, Edward and myself had been going out since last year and we were going to get married after we finished school we were already engaged. it would be good to be back after a little while i decided to go to bed and sleep i woke up in the morning (that is Vampire morning our nightime) when i got up i went to my bathroom and then started to get ready for the ball i had the perfect dress it was just below the knee and was lavender and had black lace over the top it was beautiful. i had decided that i would where my hair down in ringlets and i would where the chocer chain with the heart on it the last thing my parents had given me before they were killed. i missed them teribully and if i could do anything to see them again i would unfortunatly i couldn't so i kept the sadness welled up inside me.

two hours later i was ready to go to the ball what would it be liked i woundered and so did Edward me being the guest of honor i would walk in with the queen and everyone would want to talk to me and be my friend and that is what made me nervous i hated being the center of attention oh well i would have to get used to it.

we arrived at the ball and i had to enter through the back entrince so that no one would see me plus the queen wanted to meet me properly first i had heard that queen Tatiana was very nice but that didn't calm my nerves so i decided to go and get it over with. I knocked on the door and Tatiana said come in I walked in and curtsed to the Queen and she complemented me on my dress and i complemented her back. she then told me her plan to make me queen when she wanted to abdecate so i said thank you very much and then it was time to go to the ball. She also said that this is where she would annoce that i was to proceed her as queen in a few years and then it hit me i was going to be queen, i was going to rule the vampires i was going to be incharge of everything in our world this was going to be the most challenging and exciting time in my life and i was going to do my best to make the world we lived in better.

so we started to walk towards the ball room and when we reached the doors i asked to be annonced as Princess Bella not Princess Isabella i hated my full name so as we were annonced everyone turned and looked at us and i blushed the most bright crimson and Edward chuckeled even though only i knew he was he always did and i love him for it. I went along the lines and noded and greeted people then i took my place next to the queen everyone else took there seats and then the feast began. we ate and drunk for a few hours then the queen tapped her glass and the room fell silent i knew it was time to make the announcements first she thanked everyone for coming and then she asked me to stand i stood and everyone wondered what was going on only myself and the queen knew and i was suddenly worried.

i started to panic i had all these questions in my head, what would she say? would she tell my secret? all of these questions and more went through my head and then i started to hyperventilated and the i sliped in to blackness but even in this blackness i could still think and all these questions stayed with me. i wondered if i would die and i wondered if i would ever wake but i was still thinking so i knew i wasn't dead i knew i was still alive but as the questions flowed through my brain i was pushed further back into the blackness and i could feel it now i was fighting it trying to hold on to what i had and then i completely sliped.


	2. the ball

i stared to wake and as i became more cohearent i felt two sets of hands on me on set i would know anywhere they were my edwards the love of my life but the other set that was pressed in to my wrists i knew nothing of, i soon reconised the voice it was carlilse and i knew i was safe i could here others in the background i reconised alice and jaspers and the queens i soon realised that i was in the queens sitting room. as soon as my eyelids fluttered open the queen walked over and asked carlisle something i couldn't here Edward was murrmering sweet nothings in my ear and Alice and Jasper were watching with curiosity as i started to sit up. Edward realised what i was doing and helped me. Just as i had sat up Carlilse and Tatiana looked at me and at the same time asked if i would be ok to go back out to the party i reply and said yes so we walked out with edward, Jasper and Alice closely behind me and Tatiana then finished the annoncements apoligizing all the while i kept looking around at the puzzled faces and realised that they were curious about why i suddenly fainted and so i wispered to tatiana that i was not feelin well before and that was my cover story.

TPOV the princess fainted just before i was about to anonnce that she was to become my succersor of the crown and so we quickly took her out of the crowded room and took her into my sitting room where she woke after a few minuites and explained what happened and we decided together that we would go back to the party and that is exactly what we did when we where back in the room i apolgized for what happened and then went and continued the anonncements and then Bella wispered in my ear what to tell everyone about her fainting and then we anonnced the big one. everyone was silent as i began and here is what i said." young Bella here is the most powerful Moroi in the world this young girl has specilized in all 4 elements and a 5th one people forgot making her our top priority to protect, along with this i have decide she will become my succesor and take my place as queen on her 21st birthday. the reason for the wait is so that she can learn along side me and learn how to goven our people and in time she will be a great queen, so after she has finished her schooling she will come to live with me here and address the people she will have 8 guardians here with her and a further 3 when she leaves the castle she is our only hope as to distroying the strigoi and i will make her a priority for protection." after i had finished my speech everybody started to clap and congradulate young bella this was just the start of her life and i would give her the best possible chance of a long and healthy one. We retired to our suites and it all started to sink in in just a few short years i would be succeded by the most powerful moroi who was still just a child in my books but i was happy i would be able to stay here and live my life out with my neice little did bella know and watch her make a fine queen and as i fell asleep i dreamed about everthing that had happened and i was a peace with myself.

BPOV

Has this really happened or am i dreaming i thought as i lied down next to the love of my life. Would i really become queen or was it a dream? was i truly the most powerful moroi in the world or was it just a mistake? how would i rule the people? all of these questions ran through my head and i then i fell asleep. i was dreeming about becoming the queen and everything tatiana had said and as i dremt i was happy. i was truly happy and i hadn't been like that for 7 years.

i woke in the morning and went to see Esme she was so happy and joyful i could feel it radianting from every corner of the room and then she truly understood why i had fainted the night before and she chuckled. at this point there was a knock at the door it was Tatiana she entered the room and we sat and talked for hours on end getting to know each other i found out that like me she had lost her parents when she was 10 and it was reasuring that i didn't have to go through this alone not one other person i knew before could relate to me it was just nice knowing that i wouldn't have to go thought this alone anymore and i knew that we would get along together really well.

Two days after the ball it was time for us to leave i said goodbye and slept most of the trip home when i got there i fed and the went to bed for school started in two days and i would be traveling all day tommorow.

that night was the first night since the accident i had a nightmare, i was in the car and the metal was wrapped aroun the tree i wanted so much to wake my parents up i couldn't and then all i remeber was when the guardians pulled me out and then i woke up i was crying and shaking and edward came and sat with me and hugged me till i fell asleep in his arms i was so scared of that nightmare it took 2 hours to get back to sleep, and even then it wasn't peaceful i woke in the morning more tiered then before i went to sleep and i knew what a big day i had ahead of me and what woul happen when i got back to st vladimir's.


	3. st vladimir senior Year end of school

the trip was so long it felt like forever I mean because I was so tired I tryed to sleep but I couldn't the plane was bouncing around to much and Dimitri wouldn't shut up so for the majority of the flight i listened to dimitri jaber on on how i was so lucky yo be chosen and blah blah blah blah blah. i thought the trip would never end but then we landed it was just going twilight and i knew we would have another 4 hour drive to the acadmey and then i would have to sit in carlilse's office while Dimitri and him talk about what classes and how many guardians to have around me all the time. even though i was safe from Strigoi at school I wasn't safe form Moroi and Dhampires who want the crown for themselves and had to get rid of me to get it. I somehow knew this would be a very long day and all i wanted to do was sleep.

When we arrived at the school they took me around the back way so that i would avoid the other students for the time being. When we arrived at Carlisle's office I sat in one of the arm chairs and Dimitri and Carlise disscused my saftey.

After two hours of Talkin they decided to assign me 4 guards permently for the time being they would teach me and watch me 24 hours a day. Dimitri was one of them thank god. The others were the silent type and were only concered with protecting me. so we left the office and went to my dorm Dimitri was the only one aloud in my room the others stood guard outside and i enjoyed the fact that Dimitri and I were good friends and if i had Nightmare which i did everynight he would be aloud to comfort me.

That night I did have a nightmare the same one I had every other night of the week. The car crashing and my family dying with nothing i could do and Dimitri did comfort me and i fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning i woke to find myself still in Dimitri's arms and when i stired he just looked down at me and said That i started to have the nightmare again and he came and stayed with me the whole night just to keep me from wimpering in my sleep. i thanked him and went and had breakfast. I had to feed from the feeders so i woudln't be weak and everyone just looked and stared at me there were a lot of wispers and things and i didn't like it it worried me but Dimitri kept me calm and that made it easier. I worked hard at my studies and aced all my classes. Carlise and Esme were very proud of me they kept on praising me and every few weeks Queen tatiana cheeked in and we were quickly becoming friends. during the winter break Carlisle decided i would sit out of the second semester simply because it was to much of a risk of putting me with novices but i talked ou of it and he said fine you can perticapate aslong as dimitri stays with me the whole time during it and i agreed to his terms.

this boy named Mason was assigned to me and we got along great he ended up passing with flying colours only cause Dimitri help him alot but Carlisle dosen't need to know that it was coming to the end of the year and that meant graduation i was the valadictorian for our year and i got to sit up on stage with the teachers and carlisle which was weired but oh well i enjoyed the moment after i got over the nerves everyone was there from ESme to Tatiana and all the royal guard. I knew everything I needed to know about the guard and was very excited to meet the after the celebrations which went late into the night and the next day i was off with my guardians to the palice where i would live for the rest of my life how fun. 


	4. to the palace

it was early morning and the guardians and myself were off to the palace where i would be living for the rest of my life as queen. I was very excited and scared at the same time I was to start directing the people under the watchful eyes of Queen Tatiana who would be there helping me every step of the way. As i was being driven through the country side i was quiter then usual and my guardians noticed it Dimitri ecpecialy. After a while Dimitri decided to intercead and asked me if i was ok i relpyed and said i was just thinking and then he suggested that i go to sleep for it was getting late. So i rested my head on shoulder and fell asleep.

That night i had the nightmare again but this time i didn't wake for the whole dream. i was sitting in the car with my parents the car swerved and then hit a tree all i could here were the screams as my mother and father died and then my desprete pleas to wake them up and them my parents guardians pulling me out and rushing me to hospital then Dimitri woke me up and hugged me while i cried into his shoulder and that was all i did for the whole night.

When we arrived at the palace it was early morning and we walked up to my room and there was Queen Tatiana waiting for me i was really happy to see her and she had a suprise for me i would be going to see the Cullens in little over a week and i would be able to see my fioncee and we could start to arrange the wedding and i could go shopping with alice and esme and i soon realised i was jumping with joy for i would have my family around me and maybe just maybe these horrible dreams would disappar and i wouldn't be such a mope but intill then i had 4 balls all in my honor to attend to so i wouldn't get much sleep. ( thats a good thing) 


	5. BALL

BPOV  
The first Ball I attended to was at the palace. This ball was a welcome home present from Queen Tatiana. This was when she announced to me that I was to success her in little over a month and this frightened me slightly. She said she would stay by my side until she thought I was ready to rule totally by myself and she thoroughly accepted Edward to be my husband. When she said that I was overjoyed that she approved of my choice and she said that he would help me rule in a fair way. Then she introduced my new guardians they were Mich, a tall brown haired blue eyed man who wore a massive grin all the time even when fighting. Lillian a small red haired pale girl who was fresh out of school and loved to shop and last but not least Graham, who looked a lot like Emmet but was very much a person you wouldn't want to mess with.(he took his job very seriously!!!)

The Ball was beautiful with the theme of the bloom of spring everything was covered in roses, lilacs, freesias and carnations. The aroma of everything was not overbearing and the way everything was set made it look like a fairy garden with fairy lights hung around the room and a an orchestra all dressed in clothes fit for the kings and queens of old. Everybody was dressed in their finery and as I walked into the room everybody turned to stare bowing as I passed and I nodded my head as a sign of respect. I was dressed in a light blue ball gown that fitted to my figure very nicely with a dark blue ribbon going around the middle. My hair was braided with blue roses put through it and I wore a bare minimum of makeup.

Everyone complemented me on what I wore and said that I will make a good queen who will rule her people with diligence and kindness and as they spoke I truly felt I belonged and that made me happy.

As the night went on I mingled with all the royals and Lillian followed me around while the others watched form afar. It scared me to know that I would be watched 24 hours of my life till they day I died but otherwise I was happy. I knew what I would do when I became Queen I would say that Moroi wouldn't have to hide constantly and could learn how to use there magic to help defend themselves but only if they choose it for themselves. I knew most people would be hard to persuade but if I managed to get the royals in the others would follow.

The path in life I had chosen to pursue wasn't going to be easy I had known that from the start but I hoped that It would have a positive outcome on the society of which I lived in and at this point I felt it wouldn't be a educational experience. That night as went to bed I thought to myself I would enjoy this life as much as possible and make what I can of it and with that drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
